The Strength of Konoha
by cher-Koryu
Summary: There's an attack Naruto's team and it is very Obvious that they aim for Sakura. What Sasuke feel about her weakness? What more how will Sakura deals with her own feel of guilt. SasuSaku.


Haiiiii, this is my second Fic beside my "disappear without a trace"(please read and review it too) ... I have been quite busy but I manage to type this and the next chapter for my other fic as well. For the last couple of days, I have been watching the naruto VCDs like a marathon... yupp from the first episode until the episode 82... man... I watch it up until Four am!!! Yup... I cry and laugh in the middle of the night...hahaha well, I want to watch it so that I may understand fully of the character... my friend who have read my other fic complain that I have made sasuke a bit sissy ( Tears and feeling sort of things...) oh well....

Disclaimer: Naruto are not mine.

Title: The Strength of Kohona

Chapter1: Have you ever.....

* * *

Tears are flowing down slowly on a soft and tender cheek. In the tears contain pains and love. Tears that only can be appear when it is alone and it's so lonely that no life can be live with it. 

Heart beating at slow rate and keep on beating unwillingly.  
  
The eyes were the tears came from look out toward the house compound. Her mind is blank, she just couldn't think of anything.  
  
Now it was late at night and she just couldn't sleep. The light are turn off as she doesn't anyone to know that she still awaken. She sits on the window frame and leans against it.  
  
She was hugging her soft pillow that she has taken from her bed.  
  
After a while of blankness, she started to hum a tune and latter on she sing with a soft voice.

_**Have you ever loved somebody so much It makes you cry...**_

She stop a while as her hiccups getting her throat hurt...she drops her pillow that she has been hugging. Her right hand was just letting down that have been holding the pillow, not even bother to take the pillow or hugging herself while the other held out towards the moon as if there's something that she wanted to hold....

_**Have you ever needed something so bad **_

_**You can't sleep at night...**_

She then flashes back on what have happen earlier that day.

* * *

She was planning to surprise her team and sensei but most all she want to surprise the one that she love the most. She would just do anything just to see his smile  
  
But things when wrong, there was an ambush on their training ground. It seems to be a mission to kidnap her. Her team's mates are badly hurt when they tried to protect her. Even her sensei is in serious conditions right now.  
  
Luckily, there's a ground of Anbu were near by and they manage to save them. The enemy was too strong that they have to flee as fast as they can.  
  
They were taken to the medical building where they were treated. Only she didn't have serious injuries. She sat near were the boy that she love the most lay asleep.  
  
The other blond and her silver hair sensei too were in the same room. They all were full with bandages while she were too had her head bandages and with a broken arm.  
  
They have been sleeping for hours already with any movement or not even a stir.  
  
It was the boy that she love opens his eyes first. He tried to sit up and when she want to help him up, he quickly pushing her away.  
  
"What do you have that made them attack us? Because you, we been attack and what even more irritated me, you don't even try hard to protect yourself. Why did you want to surrender yourself to them? Why can't you just try fight them rather then surrender to them just like useless shinobi?!" The one almost shouted to her.  
  
"But... I don't want to see you all hurt ..." She said nervously.  
  
Especially you, she thought to herself.

_**Have you ever tried to find the words**_

_**But they don't come out right**_

_****_

"It's me, isn't it? You want to protect me?"  
  
She looks at him with a shock register on her face.  
  
"Why can you just understand that I have to interest in you or any other girl!! And what more, I don't have any passionate toward you. We are just team mate and friends"  
  
"But..." She has lost her word.

* * *

She keeps staring outside of the window, looking empty. Only the moon light provides for her the outside if she really did want to look to it. 

**_Have you ever been in love  
_  
_Been in love so bad_  
  
_You'd do anything to make them understand......_**

It's seemed so hard to be herself again, not love and not be even careless. She has been there at the medical building just to wait for them to wake up.  
  
In the end, the only thing she receives is a big heartbreak. The heartbreak causes pain that could kill a soul without injuring the body.  
  
She keeps humming to her lifeless soul. She couldn't thinks straight anymore. The Boy last word was on her mind and it keeps on repeating over and over again.  
  
"You are very annoying girl..."

_**Have you ever had someone steal your heart away**  
  
**You'd give anything **_

_**to make them feel the same**_

_****_

_****_

  
  
"Because you, we been attack....."  
  
More tears gushing down her cheek.

_**Have you ever searched for words **_

_**to get you in their heart**  
  
**But you don't know what to say**  
  
**And you don't know where to start...**_

**__**

**__**

She then hug herself with a dreadful pains in her heart

**_Have you ever found the one  
_****_  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
  
You'd do just anything to look into their eyes_  
  
**_**Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to**_

_****_

_****_

  
  
She holds her breath and let it out slowly....

_**Only to find that one won't give their heart to you**_

She closes her eyes and wish she could see him secretly...

_**Have you ever closed your eyes and  
  
Dreamed that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care**_

_****   
  
_She remembers all the happy times they had during their normal training days.  
  
She remember well how, the raven hair guy would lets his hair blown softly against the wind and how that pair of eyes look so clam and wonderful

_**What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart**  
  
**What would she do to let them understand that she is just trying to save them....  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
**  
**Gotta get you into my world**_  
  
_**'Cuz baby I can't sleep**_

**__**

**__**

She then opens her eyes and stood up to take her picture frame that shows her team.  
  
"Sasuke..." She whispers a boy's name. 

"I really sorry...." Sakura continue.  
  
Sakura'POV  
  
I know I'm weak but... Why do you say like that.... Do you ever think what I felt? I have been there while you two are down during the exam and I have guard you against Gaara but is this want I get? Do you remember that? I stay with you when you're at the medical building? Why don't you see that my strength is not like yours.... My strength is my love and my faith in you? But... have think of it? Have you ever feel it? Have ....you ever .....feel it? Have you ever.....  
  
**Have you ever, have you ever.........**

"Sasuke, for you... will try to change..."Sakura return the picture frame and lay down on her bed.

Tomorrow will be a new me....., Sakura thought to herself not knowing that tomorrow there is surprised for her...

* * *

Hahahaha.... I know... its quite bad.... oooo... I just want to get it a try.. Oh forgot mention that this is a SasuSaku fic... 

Oh all the Italic font are from the Song lyrics "Have you ever" by brandy..

I came across when I happen to look for a song...

This part actually remind me of someone that I love so badly... I really have got trought it so hard but.... due to my "Strength" in the faith of love I have stay with him for the last 3 years and getting more closer to each other up until now… hehehehe!!!!!

Please read and review!!!!!!


End file.
